You Fill My Heart
by ANIme.K-POP.Fan.4EVer.ever
Summary: "Will I always fill your heart?" she asked in a soft voice letting a single salty tear cascade down her cheeks. He cupped her right cheek and put his forehead against her closing his eyes. " You fill my heart...that is a definite truth". -AU story. Mainly JeRza but some NaLu as well.
1. Chapter 1 : Voyage of Beginning

**Hello my fellow readers! I decided to write another story with Say That Your Mine. I hope you all like this story and review! And for those who are currently reading and waiting for Fairy Tail Academy and Say That Your Mine, an important note for them: I truly apolozige, I am such a bad author. My school started from July 1 and I chose Science although I'm in 8th grade only. Life has been busy and hectic, my tutor came and I had to do homeworks that there is barely time for me to write. Say That Your Mine Chapter 4 will be coming in a day or 2. And for Fairy Tail Academy, it will take a few more weeks because I don't know what to write for next chapter. Anyways, I hope all of you like this story and please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. I only own the plot.**

* * *

The paint brush swished silently as a blue-haired lad was painting a picture of a scarlet haired lass, he smiled at the picture.

Every part of the picture was of richness, it was a masterpiece unlike any of the picture's he had ever drawn. It was filled with mystery and yet richness.

The lass's face was covered by her big hat with the red rose tied with a red ribbon in the side but, the warm and sweet smile was visible enough to make anyone smile at the picture. As he continued to shade the lines here and there for the parts that needed a bit more shading, he began to be drowned in the sweetness of the lass's smile.

It was the first time he had ever felt this strange attraction to any picture he had ever drawn.

Yes, he was always captured and paid full attention to his picture but this picture was unlike anything he had ever drawn. Everything was perfect, almost a little too perfect.

But of course he was not painting a picture out of his imaginary, he was painting the picture of a scarlet-haired girl who was standing not more than 15 feet away from him engrossed in a conversation with another girl. The lad chuckled for a bit as a cute thought covered his mind, the lass had no idea that someone was painting a picture of her.

Her scarlet hair was very mezmerizing and on top of that, the smile that curved her lips was too sweet for anyone not to notice.

It was truly a wonder why the lass and her friend had not moved from the spot, the lad thought that perhaps they were waiting for some carriage or one of their friends but all in all he was truly pleased that he could draw the picture.

He averted his gaze to the front for a while where he saw the titan of the sea, the most fastest ship in all of Fiore who would start her maiden voyage in about an hour, the _**FGS** **Utopia**_.

She was to start its maiden voyage in Hargeon Town Port and arrive at it's destination, the country in the far west, Gabria.

It was anchored about 50 feet away from the pedestrians, looking fierce and proud as the sun bathed its light on it.

He then averted his attention back to his picture but before he could continue his painting, he felt a hand in his shoulder and knew who it was. He turned his head around to see a lad with rosy-pink hair that looked a few years younger than him.

The pink haired lad had a grin plastered in his face that made him look more childish than he already was.

"...Natsu..." the blue haired lad whispered with a small smile and the said lad replied," Hey cousin...".

* * *

The pink-haired lad was Natsu Dragneel aged 17 and the cousin of the pink-haired lad was Jellal Fernandes, a artist with financial problems.

He had gotten a cabin with 2 beds in the second-class quarter to share with his young cousin. They had won the ticket for boarding the _**FGS** **Utopia** _from a lottery in hopes of going to Gabria and start his painting business as it was rumoured to be a fabulous and rich place of art.

Natsu watched his cousin and somewhat an older brother gaze at his left side towards a girl with scarlet hair talking to a blonde haired girl with no clue at all. He followed his cousin's gaze and immediately, his gaze was locked on the girl with blonde hair.

It was as if the two cousin's were in there dreamland, staring aimlessly at the two beauties infront of them. Again the same small smile curved Jellal's face as he continued to swish his paintbrush and thats went Natsu snapped back to reality.

Putting his elbow on his cousin's shoulder, he leaned to get a better look of the picture his cousin was drawing and immediately he knew.

" Ohhhhh...so thaaaaat's it..." Natsu whispered stretching his words to show the dripping suspense in his voice.

" Whats what?" Jellal asked keeping his eyes locked on the masterpiece infront of him.

" You got a good catch, couz. Good-looking and all but...you do realize that you can't hit a ball without a strong goalkeeper right infront of you, right?" Natsu asked eyeing a gentleman that just arrived infront of the two ladies talking to the scarlet-haired girl while holding her hand.

" I just can't seem to make heads or tails out of anything you are saying now Natsu. Are you positively sure I don't need to take you to the Hargeon Mental Hospital?" Jellal asked his voice dripping with sarcasm as a small smirk appeared in his lips.

"Why you..." Natsu growled before sighing as he began," Look, I'm just giving you a good piece of advice...it's your fault if you get into a reeeeally sticky situation." with his hands on the back of his head.

" Yes yes, I'll be sure to remember that." Jellal replied keeping his eyes locked on the picture infront of him completely ignoring his cousin's growl from the back.

He averted his gaze back to the scarlet haired lass who was talking to a lad with golden hair and golden eyes.

He suddenly had the urge to hit the lad full in the face, but he erased the thought and tried to turn his attention back to his picture.

As he was swishing his paintbrush and Natsu humming a song while leaning on a tree, they heard a loud voice yelling," On aboard, ladies and gentlemen's!".

They looked up to see a chubby yet muscular man with a huge mustache and a long beard yelling to all the pedestrians boarding the _**FGS** **Utopia**_.

" Oi, whats the time?" Natsu asked and Jellal replied," Hmm...12:45, Natsu.".

Jellal started to wrap his artbook and all his paintbrushes while Natsu was desperately trying to carry his luggage.

When Jellal had arranged everything, he looked back at the spot where the scarlet haired girl stood with her friends to find it empty.

He looked around and saw the girl and her friends with the golden haired lad boarding the ship and a small smile escaped his lips which did not get unnoticed by Natsu even though he was desperately trying to carry his luggage.

"Oh ho...my my, your in love dear cousin." Natsu teased him and Jellal ignored him just like before earning a growl from behind his back as he and Natsu made there way towards the ship.

* * *

The _**FGS** **Utopia** _was huge and your just-a-chance-to-see-it-once-a-lifetime worth ship.

It was painted a blackish blue in the iron part with the starboard painted a creamish yellow to look like a real star. To make it look more luxurious, it had light purple big flowers painted around the stern and the whole main body of it.

It was a luxurious ship with the deck looking very comfortable yet somehow mysterious to some people. Inside, the ship was luxurious and comfy just like your own home, not to mention it had everything anyone would die for at the moment.

A swimming pool, huge library ready to make the bookworms die out of pure happiness, a rich 5 star restaurant, a ballroom for traditional balls and parties, a basketball court, a hockey court and a bakery filled with all the things that people with sweet-tooths would crave for.

The first-class rooms were of rich and luxurious quality, it symbolized royalty itself. The first-class rooms had a LCD TV, a kitchen with porcelein tiles, a beautiful balcony to look at the sky and the sea, a big bathtub along with a small fridge to store drinks, a king-sized bed with rich silk sheets and fluffy pillows. All in all, it was very pleasant for all those who booked the first-class rooms.

The second-class rooms was not as luxurious as the first class, but it was still pleasant. It had a normal TV, a clean kitchen with marble tiles, a small balcony to look out to the horizon, a bathtub without a small fridge, and a queen-sized bed with soft sheets and warm, fluffy pillows.

The third-class rooms was unlike anything you would have ever expected. Barely any space was there with 2 beds and not-much-comfortable sheets and pillows, a risky balcony that looked as if it might fall any second, a small kitchen and instead of a bathtub it had a shower in it. A very huge difference between the first-class and the third-class, indeed.

Everyone was very busy boarding the ship and with the number of uncountable luggages, it was a very difficult task to move about.

As the crowd of people seemed to increase more and more, unfortunately for Natsu he got separated from his dear cousin. He started to go here and there searching for a speck of blue hair but, his hardwork did not result in anything.

He started running about in the crowd of people with his luggage to look for Jellal when suddenly by all the push of the pedestrians, he bumped himself onto the person he least expected to, the blonde haired lass who was talking to the scarlet haired lass just 10 minutes ago.

As they bumped against each other leading them outside of the crowd, the girl fell down as her tied hair loosened and her hat fell down allowing Natsu to take this opportune chance to examine the beauty infront of him.

The girl was fair skinned, and had elegant blonde hair reaching up to her back, she had a slim figure and was wearing a sleeve-less pink dress with high heeled shoes and had as most girls usually had in Hargeon Town, large breasts.

But aside from all that, the thing which captivated Natsu the most was the girl's chocolate eyes piercing his owns as a small blush was visible on her cheeks.

It was only then he had noticed the uncomfortable position the both of them were in, he blushed as well.

The bump actually caused both of there luggages to fall and Natsu to fall over her, well literaly half of her.

Natsu's hands were placed a few inches from her back and the girl had her hands placed in her back to stop her from falling in the ground while Natsu's body was halfway down hers with her legs laced around his not to mention the fact that her hat was laying in the ground as they were locked in a gaze.

Immediately as Natsu realized the very odd and embarrasing situation they were in, he got up with the blush still visible in his cheeks and helped the girl stand up as well.

" A-ah...um...thank you..." the girl stammered in a shy voice as she stood up, she felt nervous.

" Ah...d-don't mention i-it..." Natsu strangely stammered as well rubbing the back of his head when he realized that he was still holding onto the blonde girl's hand and quickly let it go.

" O-oh! Your luggage!" Natsu exclaimed as he hurried to the girl's luggage and picked it while the girl gave a small smile saying," No no, its ok. I didn't mind, I hope your not hurt anywhere?".

" N-no, not at all! Are you sure you don't need help carrying the luggage?" Natsu asked in a shaky voice, his palms were sweating.

" Ah, I'm sure about that and anyway-" but before the girl could continue a voice from the back shouted," Lucy!" and the two of them turned around to see the same scarlet haired lass and the golden haired lad hurrying towards them.

The scarlet haired girl pulled the blonde haired lass into an embrace and said," I was so worried about you, I thought you got lost or something. What were you doing?".

" Ah...well actually, I was buying ice-cream from that ice-cream over there-" she pointed at the ice-cream truck not more than 20 feet away from them,"- and well...I bumped against him...and you found me." she explained pointing at Natsu who was grinning stupidly.

" Ahaha...I'm Natsu by the way, Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said with a sheepish smile and the scarlet haired lass replied," Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you.".

" Hibiki Laytis." the golden haired lad replied in a bored voice and lastly the blonde haired girl beamed a warm smile at him saying," Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you!".

Natsu felt his heart flutter for some reason, he felt warmth spreading all over his body as he gazed at her smile.

" Ah well, I hope we meet again Natsu! We have to get going, see you in the _**Utopia**_!" Lucy said brightly and Natsu nodded saying,"Yeah...see you too...Lucy.".

He watched as Lucy, Erza and Hibiki made their way to the ship defeating the crowd of people who wanted to push them back, he had actually forgotten that he too would have to be boarding the ship and look for his cousin.

" Ah! So... here you were Natsu!" Natsu heard a voice and he turned around to see a heavily-panting Jellal with his luggages in hand.

" Ah...well, hehehe yeah...guess I got lost..." Natsu replied rubbing the back of his head and Jellal only replied," How can you get lost in here?" as the 2 cousins made there way towards the crowd of people who was boarding the ship.

* * *

"Uwaaaahh! Ne ne, look at the town! It looks just like an teensy-tiny ant!" Natsu pointed his finger at the fading Hargeon Town with his infamous grin plastered into his face making him, in Jellal's point of view, look like a complete idiot.

" Yes yes, so would you please stop repeating that over and over again until the security guards comes and drags you to the cargo? Oh how I wish that would happen..." Jellal murmured painting his picture again as Natsu glared at him from the back saying," Says the guy who keeps on drawing some damn picture...seriously lame if you ask me".

Both of them were in the stern of the ship with the other passengers. The sun was starting to sink across the horizon as the sky was painted a beautiful shade of orange and scarlet, oh how gentle the breeze was.

Jellal had placed his art-stand and artbook in a corner where he could have the perfect view of the ocean, the sky and the fading Hargeon Town; he felt his soul calm down when he looked at the scarlet sky.

As Natsu was looking at the fishes dive up and down and ask a chubby man how tasty it would be to fry one of those, Jellal caught a sight of scarlet hair and turned around.

His mouth slightly opened at the sight of the beauty walking up to the stern, he was completely mezmerized by her beauty.

A beautiful sleeve-less dark blue dress framed her figure perfectly, exposing her perfectly beautiful and curvy body. The dress was very simple except for the white daises that covered the down part of the dress in a slanted way up to her hips.

Her hair was left loose and brushed very neatly while her red locks framed the right side of her face as her white feathered hat hid half of her face making her, in Jellal's opinion, more mysterious and beautiful.

While he was gazing at the beauty infront of him, Natsu had stopped his food conversation with the chubby man the minute he heard no paintbrush swishing noise.

He looked around to find his cousin's gaze locked on the scarlet haired lass, but then he averted his gaze to her side to see the one person he wished to see from the afternoon, Lucy Heartfilia.

He too like his cousin was mezmerized at the beauty infront of him, oh how pretty the blonde lass looked.

A simple pink tank top framed her upper body with a white skirt framing her downer body up to her knees. Along with that, high heeled white shoes adorned her beautiful legs as the sunny smile appeared in her face which Natsu longed to see since he first met her.

Immediately as Natsu stared at her, Lucy turned around to find his black eyes staring into her chocolate eyes and a refresing smile escaped her lips as she exclaimed," Natsu!".

Natsu had not at all realized the fact that those chocolate eyes were staring at his pearl black eyes and it took him a couple of seconds to register what Lucy had exclaimed when he saw Lucy hurrying towards him.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he replied,"Oh...h-hey...Lucy" but his sudden change in voice and personality did not get unnoticed by Jellal who stopped his gazing when he realized that his cousin unexpectedly for the first time in history, was staring at a girl.

When the blonde haired girl called Natsu's name and rushed towards his cousin, Jellal noticed the scarlet haired girl giving a small smile and start talking with, Jellal hadn't noticed him at all,a golden haired lad.

He smiled at Natsu and the blonde haired girl and gave a unreadable look at the golden haired lad who was completely oblivious to the fact and began painting again.

" I'm soo glad that we met again! I actually missed you!" Lucy exclaimed giving a sweet smile as Natsu's cheeks became a shade of red.

" Ahahaha...I kind of...did miss you too Lucy..." Natsu said in a unsure and hesitant voice and Lucy beamed a smile at him before asking, "So, are you going to Gabria with someone?".

" Ah...yeah...my cousin..." Natsu said as he pointed at Jellal who was silently painting his picture.

" Ah...I see. Your cousin's an artist?" she asked looking up to him as she rested her hands on the side of the ship.

" Ah yeah, his name's Jellal Fernandes...so, your going to Gabria with um...Erza-san was it? and Hibiki Laytis...right?" Natsu asked leaning against the stern and Lucy nodded while staring at the dolphins that were swimming around.

" Erza is my best friend and Hibiki-kun is her...fiance..." Lucy whispered with a small smile and Natsu gulped while saying inwardly, _You got_ _no chance couz_.

" We are going there because Hibiki-kun's family is there and they want the wedding to be done there...Erza invited me to come along as I won't be doing anything in my home. Say Natsu...what is Jellal-san painting?" Lucy asked curiously and Natsu just grinned and said," Come along.".

Lucy looked at him suspiciously but followed him as he made his way towards Jellal.

Jellal noticed footsteps behind of him and turned around to see his cousin and the blonde haired girl, a mischevious smile appeared on his face as the girl greeted," Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you!".

" Jellal Fernandes...nice to meet you too, Lucy-san" Jellal replied eyeing his cousin with a smirk in his looked at Jellal smirking at Natsu who was glaring at him and found it cute but then she noticed the picture and her jaw dropped.

" Oh my god! Its Erza's picture!" Lucy exclaimed and Jellal raised an eyebrow at Natsu as Natsu grinned in return.

" Oh my...the picture is soo beautiful! Its a masterpiece Jellal-san!" Lucy said beaming a smile at Jellal who smiled and asked," I appreciate what you said...but who is this Erza?".

" Oh! I completely forgot! The girl in the picture you drew is my best friend, Erza Scarlet. She's the girl over there" Lucy said pointing at Erza who was engrossed in a conversation with the golden haired lad.

" Erza...Scarlet..." Jellal repeated the words and felt a warm feeling in his heart.

" I know! Let me call Erza to see this!" Lucy said cheerfully and before Jellal could protest, Lucy already made her way towards Erza.

Jellal sighed as Natsu said," You should thank me, I made an opportunity for you to talk to your love...".

" I told you its nothing like that...really I should be the one to tease...tell me all about what reeeeaaallly happened when you...er...got 'lost' boarding the ship." Jellal smirked as Natsu's cheeks went scarlet as Erza's hair.

Natsu grumbled something about ' how sneaky his cousin was' and walked to where he and Lucy once stood leaving Jellal alone watching Lucy talking to Erza who seemed surprised.

Then surprisingly Erza turned around to look at Jellal who gave a small smile as she began walking up to him softly.

Erza walked close to where the blue haired lad stood and looked at the picture in awe, it was truly a masterpiece.

" I...this picture...is...fabulous..." Erza whispered trailing her fingers across the surface of the picture infront of her, she couldn't believe that it was indeed her.

Jellal chuckled as he said," I'm pleased. But I should thank you for standing there in the little garden talking to your blonde haired friend, Lucy-san. If you hadn't stood there for that long, I wouldn't be able to draw this picture".

Erza turned her head around to look at him and with a small smile said," I'm Erza Scarlet...pleased to meet you ".

Jellal chuckled for a bit before saying," Jellal Fernandes...same here ".

Both of there gazes met and for a couple of seconds the 2 seemed to be engrossed in a silent conversation that they only knew until Erza tore the gaze by turning her head around to the side making her head drop as her red locks blocked her eyes while saying," The picture...was truly...beautiful...once you finish...could...I have it?".

Jellal smiled at her request and replied," Of course" making her smile which was seen by Jellal.

Erza walked away bidding a soft farewell to Jellal; after she had joined her best friend who was chatting with Natsu, Jellal breathed a sigh.

He looked at the sinking sun and whispered," Let us meet again, my scarlet maiden.".

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Little Chit Chat

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the late update ubut I hope you like this chapter. As for my FTA readers, the next chapter of JeRza would be coming in a couple of days I PROMISE! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I would never own it even if the world turns to coal. Thank you!**

* * *

The sun bathed it's light on the scarlet princess as she began to stir. Rubbing her eyes, she cracked her chocolate pupils open to find the dazzling sun waking her up from her beauty sleep, a smile tugged the corners of her lips.

She looked over to the clock in the small table beside her bed to find it 6:30, she had woken up quite early. With a small yawn, Erza got off her bed and pulled her curtains to allow the sun's rays to engulf her; it felt pleasant.

Her nostrils were suddenly filled with the smell of salt water and a certain sweet smell she had no idea of. With a soft smile she made her way towards the bathroom to take a heavenly bath and get dressed to meet Lucy; she wanted to talk to Lucy about what little chemistry was going on between her and a certain pinkette.

After she had dipped herself in the cold water( she preferred cold water better than hot water), she let her mind wonder about certain things regarding from yesterday.

He had drawn a picture that was a complete masterpiece, she had a tough time to believe that it was actually her in the picture. She smiled softly as she remembered the conversation they had yesterday, it was a bit odd for her to be shy with someone.

But suddenly remembering that she should not be thinking about other mens when she would be getting married soon, she shook her head and proceeded to pour the lavender shampoo on her hair.

After she had finished her bath, she fixed herself a white dress with blue flowers and a pair of flat sandals with a light touch of makeup. She combed her hair straight since it hadn't dried yet and took out her white feathered hat, for some reason she loved to wear hats.

As she was giving the last finishing touches of her makeup, she heard a soft knock on her door and immediately knew it was Lucy.

" Come in," she whispered softly and heard the door creak as Lucy made herself in.

She was wearing a blue tank top with little butterflies and a mid-thigh pink skirt along with ballet flats. Her hair was combed in a side ponytail while her main hair layed neatly on her back, it was her usual style.

" Erza, finished yet?" Lucy asked looking at her red-head friend.

" Yes," Erza replied and the both of them got out of the room and made their way to the stern of the ship.

* * *

" Ah~ The breeze is soo sweet and soft!" Lucy said waving her arms in a dreamy way. Erza watched her bestfriend sway her head here and there, it felt nice to see her friend enjoy herself.

" Lucy...did you see Natsu in the morning?" Erza asked and Lucy stopped twirling around and looked at her scarlet haired companion.

" No...why did you ask?" Lucy asked curiously but Erza shrugged it off. She caught a sight of pink hair around the corner and smiled; Natsu was stalking Lucy.

" You know something Erza? Maybe destiny is planning something for you and Jellal-san," Lucy said looking at her friend who raised an eyebrow.

" It was just a hunch...don't think of it much! Hahahaha, I wonder what Natsu's doing," Lucy said looking up at the sky.

A smirk tugged the corners of Erza's lips as she said," Luuucyyyyy...are you missing Natsu?".

Lucy jumped in surprise and tried to fight back the blush on her cheeks as she stammered," W-what are you s-saying?...O-of course not!".

Erza only smiled in return as she watched Lucy looked the other way.

" L-look, he is a nice boy okay? Thats just it! He's a nice friend thats all! It's nothing like that...whatever your imagining..." Lucy hesitantly said trying not to meet Erza's eyes.

"Allllllright..." Erza stretched her words only to earn a glare from Lucy.

" Ok ok! Fine then, nothing is going! You 2 are just...only friends!" Erza raised her hands up in surrender as Lucy gave her a cold look before walking up to the edge of the ship.

" Uwaah! Lookie lookie Erza! The dolphin's sooooo cute!" Lucy squeled in delight as she pointed at a beautiful dolphin jumping up and down the ocean.

" Ahaha...well I'll leave Natsu and you alone...I'll be going to meet Hibiki okay?" Erza said and before Lucy could ask about how she knew Natsu was here or not, Erza already left.

Lucy sighed and put her hands on her back before calling out," Natsu? Are you really there?".

A very red-in-the-face Natsu made his appearence shifting uncomfortably while walking up to Lucy who only looked at him thinking if he had some problem.

" When did you get here?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

" A-ah...well...um...I know it wasn't right but...um...ever since you and Erza-san met in front of your room...ah well, sorry for eavesdropping..." Natsu hesitated while fidgeting with his fingers.

" Oh! Why did you stalk? You could have said hi you know!" Lucy said putting her hands on her hips in which Natsu only laughed weakly rubbing the back of his head.

" Oh well, it can't be helped! So, tell me more about you!" Lucy piped up putting her hands on the reiling of the ship.

" About me? Well, theres not much..." Natsu hesitated but looking at Lucy who was expecting more to come he said," Well I'm 17, and I have a younger sister who's 12 and Jellal's my cousin. My sister's name is Wendy Marvell and she lives in Gabria with Grandpa Roubaul so, I'm going there to meet her and well, bring her back to Magnolia since I got a part-time job and a apartment for us meaning, me, Wendy and Jellal to live. And...well our parents went missing 7 years ago...well thats its about me, what about you?" Natsu asked as Lucy sighed.

" Ah...you have a sister named Wendy? By chance, does your sister know someone of the name of Romeo Conbolt? He's 13 and my first cousin..." Lucy asked with a small smile and Natsu replied, " Romeo Conbolt...yeah! The last letter she sent me, she mentioned about meeting a senior in her school named Romeo-" a frown replaced his straight face,"- who happens to have a weird interest on my sister,".

Lucy chuckled and asked," My my, young love don't you agree?".

" Well if they were a bit older, then well I might've not had a problem with it...but I can't trust that brat, Wendy even sended a picture of him and her in there school field trip...damn brat!" Natsu cursed under his breath.

" Don't worry, he's a nice kid and I'm sure he's taking good care of Wendy-chan!" Lucy encouraged while Natsu grimaced.

" So about me now! My mother died 7 years ago and my father lives in Gabria. He owns the Heartfilia Railways, the Grand Hospital and...I can't remember every one of them," Lucy wondered while Natsu gasped.

" You mean your the daughter of the Jude Heartfilia? I completely ignored your last name...ahh! How old are you?" Natsu asked while Lucy smiled and replied,"Same as you!".

_I...might have a chance,_ Natsu thought inwardly.

" Say Natsu, how old is Jellal-san?" Lucy asked curiously and Natsu replied," He's 19...what about Erza-san?".

" Oh! Erza's also 19...to be honest, I don't really like Hibiki-kun. He seems to be...a bit too prideful? I'm not sure why but I don't like him much...and to be really, really honest I prefer Erza with Jellal-san," Lucy said and Natsu nodded saying, " Yeah, I've noticed. Well, my dear cousin...keep it a secret, happens to have a, errr how should I say it? He happens to have a quite a bit of interest in Erza-san, at least I think so,".

" Alright, and don't tell anyone about me not liking Hibiki-kun. It would hurt Erza and well...I'll keep your secret as well! It's a promise okay?" Lucy asked raising her pinky finger and Natsu looked at her with a curious look.

" Pinky promise!" Lucy exclaimed with a bright smile and Natsu turned bright pink before interwining his pinky finger with Lucy's and doing the pinky promise.

Both of them enjoyed each others company and talked about various things, time seemed to pass smoothly between the two, and the little chit-chat between the two seemed to worth more than it seemed.

* * *

" Erza," Hibiki called leaning against his room's door as he watched Erza make her way towards him.

" Had a good sleep?" Erza asked stopping in front of him while he nodded.

" Come in," he muttered motioning with his hand for Erza to enter his room. The two entered the room and Erza found it to be quite messy, it was just like him. They sat on the leather sofa and Hibiki brought out a small oval shaped ruby necklace.

Erza looked at him curiously and in answer he said," Since I didn't get you anything for our engagement as I had some problems, I want you to have it,".

Erza reached out a hand to take it and Hibiki handed it over to him. She looked at it but something in her heart was telling her not to take it, it was odd.

She was to be married to Hibiki in about a weeks time and she couldn't accept a be-lated engagement present? Why was her heart telling her not to take it? Why did she feel awkward everytime she was around Hibiki from yesterday?

She had no answers to the questions but she knew that it would be best if she could think it over and then accept the gift.

Hibiki watched his fiancee, patiently waiting for her to ask him to put it on her but, she didn't ask him. Instead, she offered it back to him and said," I...need to think it over. Don't take it personally please, my heart is just not telling me to take it now. I hope you understand,".

Hibiki eyed Erza carefully, he was afraid that something like this would happen but then assured himself that everything was going to be alright, she just simply didn't want it now and would take it later. That was all there was to it.

He took the necklace in his hand and gave a small smile before saying," Take your time to think, Erza. I'm not offended, in fact its better if you think it over. I understand fully,".

Erza smiled and said," Thank you," before putting her hand on his shoulder as he smiled back.

* * *

" Jellal-san!" Lucy called with Natsu following her as they saw Jellal walking in the hallway.

Jellal turned around swiftly to find Lucy waving at him and his good old cousin following behind, Natsu shuddered as he watched his cousin smirking at him slightly.

" Ah,Lucy-san. Good morning, slept well?" Jellal asked with a smile but Natsu knew better what the ultra-gentleman smile was about.

" Good morning to you too Jellal-san! Yes, I had the bestest sleep ever on last night!" Lucy nodded cheerfully while Jellal thought inwardly,

_Of course you did, since you met Natsu your bound to have the 'bestest' sleep ever on your life time._

" You seem quite happy today? Did something great happen?" Jellal asked while they started walking towards the restaurant hall-room for breakfast. Apparently, Lucy and Erza had not made any reservations for any waiter to serve them food in there respective rooms and as Erza was nowhere to be found, Lucy along with Natsu and Jellal would eat breakfast together.

Natsu shifted uncomfortably realizing the tone in his cousin's voice, was all artists like him? Sneaky and know-it-alls?.

" Well the truth is, Natsu said that you might be able to draw a picture of me and well...I've been soo excited! So, I was wondering if you could..." Lucy fiddled with the corner of her pink skirt.

Jellal smiled at her warmly before grinning towards Natsu who only gulped, what was he planning NOW?.

" Hmmm...let me think about it please? I still have to finish fully painting..." Jellal looked up in a at the ceiling before finishing," I still have to finish painting 's picture and frame it...I hope you understand.".

" Of course! Take your time, I don't mean for you to rush. I only wanted to know if you could paint a picture of me, that's all!" Lucy replied cheerfully and they finally reached the hallroom or rather the open deck where the restaurant was holding the breakfast on.

The deck was clean and beautiful tables of 2,3,4 up to 8 placed carefully. The tables were neat and the menu card was placed in front of every chair.

" Is Erza-san...?" Natsu hesitated before asking and Lucy replied,"Ah no, I think she would eat breakfast with Hibiki-kun,".

They took a table of 3 that was the nearest to the reiling and was the perfect view to see the deep blue ocean, the clear blue sky and the hot sun overhead.

Natsu refused it first saying how only nature obsessed freaks would want to sit there but noticing the warm smile Lucy had while staring over the reiling, Natsu had a, noted by Jellal, a change of heart and sat on the table.

They ordered there dishes and continued to chit-chat either about the food or the scenery or about books or about artists and painters.

" Jellal-san, I got it!" Lucy piped up suddenly while Jellal looked at her expectantly.

" You should paint a picture of Natsu eating the Jolokia peppered fried chicken in the menu, its the hottest chicken ever! The reaction on Natsu's face as he takes the first bite would be really sweet and funny!" Lucy finished and Jellal nodded saying," My my, you have a very nice suggestion. I really should do that," while Natsu face-palmed.

After another round of small-talks either teasing Natsu or knowing more about each others past, Jellal looked at his watch to find it to be 9:30. Jellal called the waiter and they all paid there breakfast bills with Natsu wanting to pay Lucy's bills while Lucy telling him it was okay.

" Well, I have decided. I would paint a picture of you, Lucy-san in one condition," Jellal said with a smirk playing in his lips as they finished paying there bills.

Lucy looked at him with starry eyes begging him to continue while Natsu gulped for the second time, Jellal was planning something very, very sneaky.

" You have to model with Natsu in my picture as a couple," Jellal finished and the 2 in front of him stopped all together.

Natsu's eyes bulged out with a hint of blush in his cheeks and Lucy fiddled with her fingers with her cheeks bright pink.

" Ah...well, okay.." both of them hesitantly replied and Jellal got up before saying," You 2 should pick a perfect spot for the picture...a very beautiful, romantic yet lonely spot...start searching and then tell me, I'd be by the stern like yesterday...".

" Probably painting another picture..." Natsu replied while Lucy smiled.

" Its great! I'm soo happy to meet you two! Lets go and find a perfect spot!" Lucy said grabbing Natsu by the hand and pulling him. Natsu looked suprised at first but then gave a small smile and followed Lucy.

* * *

Jellal heaved a sigh while leaning against the reiling of the stern, it wasn't crowded as most people were busy in the deck and it was the perfect spot to calm oneself.

He thought about Natsu and Lucy before breaking into a small smile while saying," Go for it Natsu, I just hope you 2 don't find yourselves lost in the huge ship...I'd have to tell the security and explain everything and they would ask me repeated questions...god,".

As he was thinking of what might happen if Natsu and Lucy got lost, he didn't notice Erza walking up to him and smiling at him.

Erza tilted her head a bit to have a better look at Jellal's face when Jellal twisted his head in her direction. Both of them looked at each other, startled for a while before greeting each other with 'good mornings' and 'how are you's'.

" I apolozige for not noticing you, I was in deep thought," Jellal said while Erza replied," Its nothing to feel sorry for, I shouldn't have startled you in thought. I apolozige as well,".

" Pardon me for asking, are you not supposed to be with... Laytis?" Jellal asked curiously.

" We finished our breakfast a couple of minutes ago and well...I was looking for you," Erza replied with a small smile as Jellal looked at her curiously.

" Natsu Dragneel was it? Your cousin seems to have a interest in Lucy," Erza said looking at the ocean.

Jellal smiled softly before replying," I've noticed, they seem like a perfect match no?".

" Yes," Erza replied smiling softly.

" I haven't finished painting the picture, I would in a day's time but my first priority is to paint Natsu and Lucy-san in a couple picture...she seemed quite excited," Jellal said while Erza chuckled.

" Let me guess, you send them searching for a perfect spot to model didn't you?" Erza asked in a proud voice while Jellal laughed weakly saying," Now let me guess, you met with them while they were searching for a perfect spot no doubt?".

" Yes, I met them near to the cargo of the ship. Apparently, they were thinking it was a great place to model...what taste," Erza tried to keep her laugh quiet while Jellal dead-panned," I'm truly sorry for them...".

Silence fell in between them but the atmosphere around them was calm and warm. Both of them continued to stare at the deep blue ocean aimlessly, surges of water splashed along the sides of the ship as the dolphins continued to swim around them.

The wind smelled fresh and calm while the seagulls called each other endlessly putting the finishing touches to the wonderful scenery ahead of the 2.

" If you don't mind me asking," Erza began in a soft voice," I was wondering if...I could know more about you,".

Jellal shifted his gaze at Erza but noticed that her scarlet bangs were framing her face in a elegant manner which mezmerised him, a small smile escaped his lips as he said," Curiousity killing the cat? I must admit too, I've wanted to know more about you as well . You seem really mysterious...".

Erza looked at him and both of there brown eyes pierced each other in a deep gaze.

" Well, I'll go first shall I?" Erza asked in a soft voice while Jellal nodded.

" I don't know who my real parents are...ever since I could remember, Grandpa Rob brought me up. When I was about 10 or so, he died and I had to fend for myself. I met Lucy a couple of years ago...and she helped me quite alot, with money and mental support. I owe my thanks to her...I'm going to Gabria," Erza finished not wanting to mention Hibiki for some reason and looked up to Jellal who looked as if he was thinking something.

" Mr. Hibiki Laytis...he is your...fiancee correct?" Jellal asked looking at the landscape in front of them.

Erza shifted a bit uncomfortably for some reason and replied," Yes, he is. Lucy must have told you no?".

" Ah, well Lucy-san told Natsu and he told me...enough about that. There's not much about me except that I too, don't know my real parents and was brought up by a distant uncle, named Faust...I learned that Natsu was my blood related cousin when I was about 8 and well, Uncle Faust died soon after. Uncle Igneel and Aunt Grandine, Natsu's parents disappeared soon after so, me and Natsu began living on our own with help from a really nice lady, Aunt Ul who allowed us to live with her. And well, I became a artist and Natsu well...he's reading on a subject I have no idea about-" Jellal paused as Erza chuckled a bit,"- well, I'm going to Gabria since it's a fabulous place for art and Natsu to see his sister and bring her back home with us. That's just about me," he finished.

Erza and Jellal looked at each other before breaking into a small smile.

They chit-chatted for a while, laughing and smiling at each other before Natsu and Lucy came telling them that they found an awesome place to model which just happened to be in the cargo as Erza predicted.

Jellal face-palmed and finally after much persuading, Natsu and Lucy decided to model in the stern of the ship which turned out to be a romantic spot with Natsu blushing furiously and Lucy completely oblivious to the fact.

Erza stayed and watched Jellal sketching the picture and she played her part in the model as well.

Teasing Natsu and Lucy seemed to be Erza and Jellal's habit much to Natsu and Lucy's dismay.

And after much chatting, teasing and laughing, they all ate lunch together with Hibiki and the rest of the day passed slowly.

As night fell, all of them looked at the sky from there balconies and smiled hoping that the next day would be better than that day.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Plan

**Hey guys, this is the third and the longest chapter I've written so far with 5,046 words in here aside from the author notes. Anyways, I know I updated lately but I needed to read some folklore and Greek mythology and you'll know why I did when you all read the chapter. This chapter may not be that good and I quickly scanned it over but overall, I think it is good! So please read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I do own the plot!**

* * *

"Natsu!" a blonde haired girl called running through the hallway of the rooms. It was 6 in the morning, quite early for anyone to wake up and she knew that she was disturbing many people from there deep slumbers but this was urgent, very urgent at least to her.

Lucy had woken up at 5 due to her mistakenly putting the alarm clock at 5. As she woke up, she took a warm bath and sat on her sofa thinking about the times with Natsu, Jellal, Erza and her together, a smile escaped her lips. Her window was open letting the morning air graze her face, the horizon was tinted a deep shade of orange and scarlet.

Her bed was smartly done, and so was her hair and clothes setting a perfect atmosphere in the room. When her thoughts crossed a certain pink haired boy, a small chuckle escaped her lips. She smiled softly remembering there first meeting; it was quite odd yet funny at the same time. Yesterday was unlike any other day, it was the most exciting day ever. Having breakfast with 2 of her favorite people was great but modeling with her most favorite person in a romantic yet lonely picture with a master artist painting them along with her best friend watching was truly ecstatic.

She was very glad that she met with Jellal but most importantly she was glad that she met with Natsu. He was a unique person, someone who always used to make her laugh and smile. Everything about him was unique and funny, being with him made her the happiest. But as she was giggling happily, a dreadful thought crossed her mind.

The journey to Gabria would take 5 days if you crossed through the Shill Ocean of the West and 3 days had already passed or in other words, was passing. Then that would mean...Lucy gasped at the thought. Two days later, they would all part ways. Two days later, she would not be able to see Natsu again. Two days later, she would not be able to laugh like now again. Her heart turned hollow and dull, it was hard for her to accept that she would not be able to see Natsu again.

What would she do without seeing Natsu? And so, she realized she had to talk to Natsu about this and that was the reason why she was running through the hallway calling Natsu's name. She took a right turn and came across a room labeled 209, her heart hammering widely; it was Natsu and Jellal's room. She knocked the door while the tension filled her chest, she was anxious.

The door knob turned with a creaking noise and Jellal opened the door to find a nervous Lucy. "Lucy-san , what a surprise. Good morning...are you okay?" Jellal asked after eyeing Lucy who was flustered in the face from all the running.

Lucy laughed half-heartedly and replied," Good morning as well. Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Um, is Natsu still sleeping?" Jellal raised an eyebrow at Lucy and a ghostly smile tugged the corners of his lips which was undetected by Lucy as he replied," Ah, no. He woke up about half an hour ago gasping about the date or something and he quickly took a shower before leaving. Hmm...now that I think about it, he said that he would look for you. You haven't seen him?"

Lucy gasped slightly before shaking her head and replying," Oh! No, I didn't see him. He might be by the stern, he's always there. Perhaps he too has realized it," Jellal raised his eyebrow and asked," Realized what?".

" That in 2 days, we would all reach Gabria and part ways. That's the reason why I was looking for him, Jellal-san. Time passed by so quickly when we were having fun...and it's dreadful to think that we won't meet again, I would miss you and Natsu a lot," Lucy replied honestly with her eyebrows dropping. Jellal blinked twice allowing the answer to sink in, his eyes widened.

He looked at the calendar in the room which read, August 12, he mentally face-palmed. Lucy looked at him inquisitively as he looked at the calendar keenly; she wondered if he too hadn't realized it.

" I had forgotten as well Lucy-san, I'm sure you'd find Natsu by the stern, oh and this!" he said and he quickly re-entered his room and took out his art-book and rummaged through it until he found something that made him smile. He grabbed the picture and gave it to Lucy who only looked at him confusingly.

" It's the painting of you and Natsu by the stern, I quickly finished it," Jellal replied with a small smile and Lucy's eyes widened and hugging the picture she smiled at him replying," Thank you so much Jellal-san!"

And then she bid farewell and asked him if it would be alright to have breakfast together with him and Natsu and possibly Erza and Hibiki as well to which he only gave a ' I'll think about it if you don't mind'. After Lucy had contentedly walked away to find Natsu, Jellal closed the door and walked back to his room.

He sat on the sofa and ran a hand through his azure hair while keeping his eyes in the ground in a distant manner." To think I'd forget something so important, why am I becoming more and more like Natsu?" he complained while closing his eyes.

He re-opened them again and a beautiful picture of scarlet haired lass caught his sight. It was Erza's picture closed in his art-stand, fully painted. Swiftly he got up and walked up to it before breaking into a small smile. He ran his fingers through the lines of the painting with a small smile; it looked even more beautiful after it was fully painted.

He had to admit it; he was being selfish keeping this picture all to himself when he could easily give it to Erza yesterday. He sighed feeling the guiltiness seeping through his veins but shook his head before whispering," I'll give it to her today, she deserves this more than I do,". He turned his head to see the sun shining through the balcony door, the sky was his most favorite color; scarlet.

Erza's face crossed his mind as he stared at the sky but with a distant expression he whispered," This is wrong, I shouldn't be thinking of her like this. She has her fiancé; I can't get in between them,".

* * *

Natsu stood by the railing of the ship keeping his hands on his pockets while having a terrible expression. His eyes were hollow and his face looked 20 times older than he was with his back slightly bended; he looked like he had aged 30 years in an instant.

He crinkled his eyebrows before sighing and whispered," How could I have forgotten about such an important thing? I'm hopeless," He was shuffling here and there early in the morning in his bed and suddenly his eyes met with the calendar and his jaw completely dropped to the floor. He face-palmed and took a shower less than 2 minutes and stumbled outside exclaiming," How the heck was I able to forget the date?! I'm hopeless!" which caused Jellal to wake up and glare at the retreating figure of Natsu; Jellal wanted to bang his head with a frying pan at that time.

So Natsu went out looking for Lucy when he realized it was barely morning and she wouldn't be awake that soon so, lazily he went to the stern looking 30 times older; Jellal would have loved to draw a picture of him in his said condition by the stern.

" But then," Natsu began," Why am I so troubled at the fact that we won't see each other in 2 days time? She's a good friend but, why can't I forget her like I did to many friends? Why am I so attached to her?" He scratched the back of his head wondering exactly why he was so troubled by this; it wasn't like he was in love with her or something...right?

His face turned bright pink at the thought of him being in love with Lucy, he shook his head vigorously; it was just not possible yet he was somehow skeptical about it. But as he was continuously shaking his head, he didn't realize that a certain blonde was watching him from the back with a bright smile on her face.

With all her might, she sucked in some air and shouted," Natsu!"

Natsu startled at the voice and turned around to face a smiling Lucy, he swore one of his ears went deaf. He laughed half-heartedly and said," M-morning Lucy, what b-brings you here?"

Lucy took a couple of steps forward and replied," I think you already know you realized it too didn't you?" Natsu's face covered with sweat as he stammered," Y-you mean...you...too?" to which Lucy flashed a smile replying," Yes!".

" Okay, so you realized it too huh? I thought I was the only one," Natsu whispered the last part to himself as he looked the other way. "I'll miss you Natsu...I really would," Lucy mumbled and Natsu looked at her as Lucy dropped her head looking at the deep blue sea.

" Yeah, me too," Natsu replied putting his hands on the railing," But we can't be so gloomy just because we won't see each other in 2 days time, we'll have to make more and more fun memories so we can cling onto them when we part ways right?".

Lucy looked at Natsu curiously clutching the picture before breaking into a smile and replying," Yeah! Let's make these 2 last days the greatest days of our lives!" to which Natsu grinned. And as they were smiling at each other, something broke Natsu's thoughts as he eyed the painting in Lucy's arms.

" What's that?" he asked eyeing it keenly, he was sensing something very sneaky about the painting. "Oh! It's the painting that Jellal-san painted of us yesterday! Nice isn't it?" Lucy asked with a wide smile while showing the painting to Natsu who turned bright pink.

" Y-yeah," he replied rubbing the back of his neck but Lucy being the clever girl she always was asked," Natsu...why are you blushing?" to which Natsu blushed even more harder and replied that it was none of her business but she was as persistent as ever. The conversation continued on, it was refreshing and a delightful one to have but most importantly, it was a memorable one.

Jellal swiftly tied his silver wrist-watch on his right hand and fixed the collar of his bistre brown shirt. He ran a hand through his azure hair and looked at the mysterious tattoo on his right eye, his lips slightly curved upwards. He looked himself at the mirror for a fraction of a second, yes he quite liked the way he looked.

He was wearing a long sleeved bistre brown shirt with a pair of black jeans and his cyan blue hair combed in his usual way. He looked at his watch to find it 7:30; he still had about half an hour before eating breakfast. Breathing a sigh he looked at his masterpiece of a picture; he decided to give her the picture after breakfast.

And with that, he opened the door and closed it with a soft sound and started walking. As he was walking through the marble tiles hallway he noticed a spark of golden out of the corner of his eyes. With curiosity seeping through his veins, he turned his head to find Hibiki Laytis leaning against one of the majestic pillars in front of the marble staircase with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

To Jellal, it looked as if he was waiting for him as Hibiki looked up when he noticed that Jellal was staring at him. Before Jellal could speak, Hibiki said," Jellal Fernandes was it?" Jellal narrowed his eyes and nodded mutely before saying," Hibiki Laytis I presume? Were you, perhaps, waiting for me?" Hibiki looked at the ground before darting his eyes at Jellal and replied," Ah yes, I was. There are some...important things I have to speak with you," he said emphasizing on the word 'important'.

"Very well then, go on." Jellal assured with a wave of his hand and Hibiki nodded. "What is it that you have with Erza, Fernandes?" Hibiki asked in a voice that was very different from when he used to talk to Lucy or Erza.

Jellal scanned him with an expressionless face, he was afraid that something like this would happen. "Why does Erza act strangely around only you?" he asked putting an extra effort on the word 'only' while Jellal remained stoic.

"I believe it is only your imagination, Hibiki Laytis." Jellal simply replied earning a glare from Hibiki whose pupils slanted and his eyebrows turned V shaped. "Imagination or not Fernandes, she has this weird behavior around you...you do know that I'm her fiancé no?" Hibiki asked menacingly while Jellal only replied,"Yes I do know and I don't tend to cross in between you two, I'm not like that," Hibiki took a minute to scan his face before taking a step forward and saying," I'll see about that...I'm watching you Jellal Fernandes," and left leaving Jellal alone in the hallway.

"I should forget about her before any more misunderstandings is caused," Jellal whispered covering his forehead with his palm.

* * *

"A ball?" Natsu questioned biting a fresh and juicy apple. They were doing there breakfast in the ship's deck like the previous day, it was very much crowded but it was refreshing. They sat at the mouth of the deck with the overlook of the blue ocean, the vast icy blue sky and the hot yellow over-head sun. The railing of the deck was just a couple of feet's away from the pair as Jellal had insisted on having breakfast at his room with the excuse ' I'm not feeling that well but don't worry Natsu and you too, Lucy-san' so with that, Natsu and Lucy were feasting on their grand breakfast.

The breakfast menu they were savoring consisted of sizzling bread toast, fresh strawberry jam and butter, a basket full of fresh fruits, 2 glasses of orange juice and 2 cups of cappuccino waiting for them after they had finished there breakfast.

Lucy's golden locks swayed in the wind as an ecstatic smile appeared on her face before replying," Yeah! I heard some women's talking about it and I asked them and they said that the ship's crews are organizing a ball in the ballroom of the ship and everyone who wants to enjoy the party are invited so, please come!" Natsu took another bite of his apple while digesting what Lucy said, it didn't seem like a bad idea to attend the ball especially because he would get to see Lucy in a dress and spend more time with her...but, the only problem was...

Natsu sighed; he knew something had happened for Jellal to act like this.

Jellal had never acted like this before and he was beginning to suspect that something dealing with his cousin and Hibiki Laytis had happened; he predicted it ages ago.

" Yeah, sure I'll come but...my good old cousin is the problem. I think you can guess already Lucy," Natsu said after a minute of thought eyeing Lucy who was sipping her orange juice.

Lucy wiped her mouth with a napkin before replying," So you have noticed as well, that's good. Erza was acting a bit strangely as well, honestly I kind of eavesdropped with the conversation between Hibiki-kun and Erza not that I wanted to and I think they had a fight because Hibiki-kun thinks that Jellal-san is...well you know what I mean, Natsu," Natsu nodded before thinking again, seriously was men's always like this when they fell in love?

Jealous because the woman they love was seen talking with another man? He sighed again before deciding to move away from this matter; the more he thought about it, the weirder he felt. "You know what Natsu? I think we should somehow persuade Jellal-san and Erza to come to the ball, Erza said she wouldn't come to ball with an excuse close to Jellal-san-" Lucy laughed half-heartedly,"- But it would be better for the both of them, to refresh there minds and soul. And, some jealousy may ensure," she added the last line with a weird grin.

Natsu looked at Lucy with his jaw dropping a bit and asked," Persuade Jellal? Really?" in turn Lucy replied," Yeah so that our Fairy Queen can finally dance with our Mister Artist," and beamed again.

Erza paced her room anxiously as if something dreadful happened; she didn't have the energy to eat. After a while of pacing, she sat on her golden brown sofa and sank her head into her arms recalling the previous fight that had ensured between her and Hibiki.

It was around 7:45 when Hibiki had suddenly entered her room looking as if he had a brawl with someone while Erza was combing her scarlet hair. After Erza had asked what had happened, Hibiki bombarded her with questions after questions as if she was going through an interrogating session in the Rune Council. He had asked her what was going on between her and Jellal and had strictly prohibited her from talking to him when she raised her voice and asked him what his problem was. She was annoyed at his sudden thoughtless questions; did he think that she was cheating on him? What had happened so suddenly for him to react like that? While her head filled with such thoughts, Hibiki banged the door open and left her dumbfounded.

Erza ran her slender fingers through her scarlet locks while fiddling with the hem of her white dress; she rested her head on her shoulder looking grim. She had asked one of the waiters to provide her with her breakfast and the waiter followed her order without any hesitation but the heavenly breakfast remained untouched up until now on her kitchen.

She was lost in profound thought; just what had happened to Hibiki for him to act like that? Something between her and Jellal...that thought itself was ridiculous...right? She didn't know why that question confused her greatly. She couldn't answer the question in a proud voice; something just stopped her and made her confused. "What is wrong with me?" Erza asked herself while closing her eyes; she ran another hand through her scarlet locks before resting her hand on the crisp brown sofa.

"Jellal-san," Lucy knocked on the door while Natsu stood beside her with a huge toothy grin; both of there plans would be taking action the minute Jellal would open the door. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal an expression-less Jellal with his cyan blue hair in a messy mob and his shirt wrinkled; he definitely looked as if he was in mental torture.

"Yes?" Jellal asked in an oddly calm voice noticing the weird looks Lucy and Natsu were giving him.

"If you don't mind Jellal-san, we were thinking that you might be willing to give us a...err...geography lesson about the waters in these oceans. Natsu doesn't know much and I don't know that much either so, I was wondering if you could." Lucy said smoothly never once revealing her nervousness.

Jellal looked at them for an ample amount of time, his eyes scanning there faces keenly which caused Natsu to gulp doubtfully; why did he give them that weird calculating look? "Maybe some other time...I'm not-" Jellal was cut by Natsu's sudden outburst saying," You can't absolutely say no! This a huge chance for me to learn about this ocean and stuffs! I need to know Jellal! You must teach me!".

Jellal looked at Natsu with the are-you-crazy look while Natsu gulped and Lucy looked at Natsu astonished.

"It would be my pleasure," Jellal replied warily though his voice and expression clearly stated that it would 'not' be his pleasure but nevertheless, Natsu and Lucy were pleased and told him to follow them to the stern as it would be a good place to speak the legends and histories of the Shill Ocean's waters and origins.

"Ah, perfect!" Jellal replied while he leaned on the railing of the beautiful stern with the full view of the glistening water of the Shill Ocean. Lucy looked at Jellal expectantly while Natsu scratched the back of his neck, he was never a one for learning geography but if Lucy said it, he really had no choice.

"Where should I begin?" Jellal asked feeling a bit better than before and Lucy replied, "From the history of these waters please,".

* * *

Jellal breathed a sigh before looking at the west with eyes filled with relaxation and started," This Ocean is known as the Shill Ocean of the West which is also called the Western Ocean. The Shill Ocean is mainly the place where three legendary rivers of the Tertiary Age meet from the north, the south and the east. One of the rivers is the Cobalt Orchid River that originates from the country of Mesa, a cliff-like country that is famous for its distinctive blue orchids thus giving the river its name. From the east is the tropical river, Abalone Dove which comes from the Talon Isles of the Eastern Ocean. Many say that the river's shape is that of a dove and the Talon Isles are filled with abalones and is shaped like a bird's claw. And lastly, the Soufflé Halva river of the South which is from the country of Fragrana rumored to be a rich place of sweets and beautiful flowers. It is in this Shill Ocean where these three great rivers meet making the Brisk Curve Islands over there," Jellal pointed west at a tiny silhouette of an island.

"The Brisk Curve Islands are mainly three small curve shaped islands in a loop with chilly weather, the Rook, Asclamaia, and the Ruilmoor. It's a famous place for mountain hiking but from what I've heard, snow eagles and Vulcan's govern the summit areas," Jellal paused allowing Lucy and Natsu to sink the ample amount of information into their brains.

"Wow, I never imagined things to be that complicated especially an Ocean!" Natsu replied scratching his head while Lucy simply looked like she was above the clouds with dreamy eyes saying, "Please go on Jellal-san. I want to know about the legendary Meruldi Mor."

Jellal stiffened at the mention of the legendary island Meruldi Mor, his eyes fixed to the water as if time had stopped all together. He oddly felt his heart beat faster and a queer feeling of anxiety mixed with uncertainty seeped through his veins; Lucy smiled at the sudden behavior of him while Natsu remained unfazed.

After a fraction of a second, Jellal closed his eyes and sighed with a wary gaze before replying," I'd rather not talk about that Lucy-san, maybe some other time?" Lucy looked bewildered and doubtful with the sudden suggestion and panicked saying," N-no! Jellal-san please, I need to know about it. It's really important to me!" Jellal looked at Lucy with a piercing gaze and Lucy gulped feeling the anger emitting from his body but strangely he replied," Ah alright then. I'm sorry to have not realized the importance that you speak of..."

Lucy looked flabbergasted but quickly hid her priceless expression and replaced it with a somewhat of a half-smile praying for Jellal to go on, which he did.

"Meruldi Mor is a crescent-moon shaped island with Venus right on top of it. It's situated in the east of the Brisk Curve Islands. From the west comes the rays of the moon and it is said that the Greek Goddess of Love, Aphrodite makes two people fall in love during the time when Venus, Aphrodite's planet and Mars, Ares the God of War's planet crosses paths with one another for one entire night with the help from the elusive Cupid. Venus and Mars crosses paths after 1000 years and those who view it describe it as 'the most fascinating, indescribable scenery ever'..." Jellal said keeping his eyes fixed to the water in an unreadable manner.

Lucy was astonished at Jellal's extensive knowledge on folklore but was more surprised at the captivating history of the beautiful island, Meruldi Mor. In a fluid motion something clicked on her head and she asked," Jellal-san...when will be the next time for Venus and Mars to cross paths?" Jellal blinked twice before replying," Approximately a week later when its full moon...why do you ask?".

Natsu turned bright red at how Jellal eyed him while Lucy laughed half-heartily waving her hands in a silly manner while stammering," N-no! It's nothing! Ah, j-just wanted to know that's all!" Jellal let a simple smile slip from his lips while he looked at the silhouette of the Brisk Curve Islands, he felt refreshed and at ease.

" I'll be going now; I'll have to finish another one of my pictures..." Jellal said straightening his collar but he was stopped abruptly by Natsu who had his hands wide open with sweat trickling down his forehead. "Jellal...p-please come to the Masquerade Ball today at 7 in the evening," Natsu stated in a shaky voice with his hands shaking slightly; Jellal gave him a calculating gaze possibly asking him, "Why?"

Lucy had her hands clasped tightly together in a praying manner hoping that Natsu would be able to convince Jellal to come to the Ball; it was there plan after all.

Noticing the odd tension in the air, Natsu proceeded to say," Come on, you're my cousin! I don't have anyone else in the world other than you!...well, I do have Wendy but that's just beside the point! Mom wouldn't want you to deny my request, I'm sure of it! I've never requested you anything but this is the only thing that I request from you! Please come, or else mother's soul won't rest in peace! A-and...I n-need your help on...something" Jellal looked at Natsu with his mouth slightly open; he didn't know what to reply because the pink-haired lad was simply blushing mad.

He knew that when Natsu was persistent, he would get his request done even if Hell would freeze over and he already knew what his pink-haired cousin meant by needing his help on something.

Sighing Jellal looked at him warily before replying," If I say I'll go...will you PLEASE leave me alone?" At the sound of the good news, Lucy flashed a smile while Natsu nodded anxiously letting Jellal go muttering something about how idiot Natsu was and why he was surrounded my idiots but these insults only brightened Natsu's mood while he and Lucy high-fived.

"All according to plan, now only Erza is left!" Lucy whispered before they walked away to find Erza.

* * *

"Erza," Lucy knocked on Erza's door while she signaled Natsu to remain standing on a corner of the marble hallway; Natsu gave her a thumbs-up in return.

The brown door opened to reveal a slightly distraught Erza looking at Lucy with a curious expression; Lucy gulped before saying," Erza...can I...talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

Erza raised an eyebrow before waving her hand towards Lucy assuring her to come in; Lucy walked into the room and closed the grand door behind them. Lucy took a seat on one of the bistre sofas while Erza sat on the opposite one; Lucy shuffled her arms uncomfortably.

"Go on," Erza replied in a soft voice.

"Erza...um, tonight at 7 is the Masquerade Ball in the Grand Ball Room...I was wondering if you could go there with me," Lucy said before pausing and waiting to hear her scarlet friend's answer.

Erza ran a hand through her scarlet locks before replying," Sorry Lucy, but I'm not sure if I can go. I'm feeling a bit...off,"

Lucy nodded inwardly knowing fully well that that's what her scarlet friend would be saying; she straightened herself and protested," Erza...I-I need some...help...you're the only one whom I trust and the only one who can help me...it's about...Natsu,".

At the mention of Natsu's name Erza raised an eyebrow before letting a small sly smile play on her lips; she let her mind wonder whether she would go or not. It did not seem like a bad idea, she thought, after what had happened with Hibiki, this was a very fortunate opportunity to relax herself and remove all queer thoughts out of her mind.

She pondered about the sudden help Lucy needed about Natsu and smiled knowing fully well what her blonde companion meant; she decided to go. "I guess I could go," Erza whispered softly while Lucy looked at her expectantly.

"I'll come to the Ball then, but mind yourself about choosing your dress okay?" Erza replied light-heartily while Lucy's eyes shone with happiness and she nodded before bidding a soft farewell to her and rushing to Natsu about the plan succeeding perfectly.

Erza breathed a sigh letting the soft wind graze her cheeks, she seemed content yet empty. When her eyes traveled towards the blue mystic sky, Jellal's face rushed to her mind making her frown ever so slightly.

"Why do I think about him?" she asked herself closing her eyes to feel the silent wind against her locks.

* * *

**How was it? I'm sorry if the description was a bit less and there plans weren't really that great or if Erza and Jellal and everyone seemed a bit out of character. But I hope you all liked it! Read and REVIEW! Long reviews please? :D**


End file.
